The Advent Pranking Calendar
by Ophelia Joane
Summary: It's time to get revenge on all the Pureblooded bullies... and they've got 24 days...


_Written as my Day 1 entry for the Countdown to Christmas. _

_Prompt: Advent Calendar_

**Disclaimer: I do not claim anything recognizable. **

* * *

The students at Hogwarts woke up very excited on December 1st. Most were excited for the holidays, of course, but the rest of them... well the rest of them were excited for something else.

The Muggleborns and Half-Bloods were, to be exact. And at the moment, they were all gathered outside the Great Hall, whispering excitedly.

"Alright, alright everyone! Calm down," called out the Head Boy. The voices fell and everyone hushed.

"Now," he started, tapping his wand on the palm of his hand, "Today is to be the first of many days for us. Almost a whole month, to be exact. Because, today is the first day of not just any old Advent Calendar, but THE Advent Calendar. Ours," the Head Boy smiled, eyes mischievous.

"Hey Butt Boy, mind explaining this a bit more? We know you're the 'Big Dog' but remember that we can't read your mind!" some girl called out. "We don't learn anything about Occlumency until our Seventh Year, at least that's what I heard," she added.

The Head Boy just smiled bigger. "The older Muggleborn and Half-Blood students this year and last year have worked since last Christmas on the idea. We're making the Advent Calendar something amazing, because we're making it an Advent Pranking Calendar."

The room was silent, then a boy raised his hand, "I don't get it," he said.

Again, the Head Boy was not fazed. "Every single morning will start with everyone opening the Advent Calendar and getting a piece of paper. And every night will end with a righteous, arrogant, ignorant, Pureblood getting completely humiliated. You with me?" He looked out into the sea of blank faces. "Right, okay. If you're wondering why we're all gathered outside of the Great Hall, besides it being a great meeting place, it is because our calendar is set up right across the corridor from the doors. At the moment, it has a Notice-Me-Not charm on it, but I will take it off for you all and then we'll all be able to see it," he stopped and smirked, "All but those who the pranks are intended to, of course." He waved his wand, and a huge calendar appeared. Walking over, the Head Boy pulled out a stone and the students realized that it was actually a box.

"The way this works is that you'll take a random piece of paper out of the box, some have pranking devices already attached. Then you'll look at the paper and see the name of the person you'll be pranking and what you'll be doing to them. It's a really simple idea, really." He paused, looking down at the paper in his hands, smirking when he saw the name. _Oh how lucky it is that I get the greasy git, _he thought.

He folded the piece of paper and put it in his robes. "There are three rules for this, though. Number one, don't get caught. I think that's fairly obvious, but I added it in just to be safe. Number two, try not to send anyone to the Hospital Wing in pain, or at least too much pain. Number three, do not tell any of the staff or your friends who have no part in this, no matter how much they ask. If you do, consider your name added to those that'll be pranked. Also," the Head Boy gulped, "do not, under any circumstance, tell the Head Girl. At all. I don't care that she's also a Muggleborn and should know and I don't care if your life is at risk, you will not tell her about this, or about me having any part in it. Understand?" the group of people nodded their heads in synchronization.

"Just one more question," called a friendly face from the crowd. He smiled, nodding his head at a brunette girl. "Why is it that you get to be involved, when you're a Pureblood?"

The Head Boy shrugged his shoulders, "Simple. It was my idea."

The brunette smirked, "And why are you so afraid that your girlfriend will find out."

He rolled his eyes, "You've obviously never been on the other side of her wand, McKinnon." She winked at him.

"So," he clapped his hands together, "Is everyone ready to start and get their person and prank? I hope you're ready to have the most memorable twenty-four days of your life."

And needless to say, not one of them would forget how great that month was. Finally able to get back at their bullies, it really helped everyone to lose sight of the oncoming war with this Lord Voldesnort, or whatever he was called.

* * *

_I hoped you enjoyed! Review who you think I'm writing about. I only did put in one name :) _


End file.
